


Yes and No

by damnminghao



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Near Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnminghao/pseuds/damnminghao
Summary: The five times Spencer Reid said no and the one time he said yes.





	Yes and No

1.

The bustling bullpen of the BAU Quantico office was even more busy and buzzing as you had imagined. From the constant ringing of the telephones, to the agents walking around with their eyes glued to files, it was a wonder how anyone could get anything done with the noise constantly assaulting their ears.

But as you sit in SSA Aaron Hotchner’s office, looking out of the built-in window while waiting for your new boss to enter, you think to yourself that you’d just have to get used to the sounds.

Your little viewing party abruptly ended, when (finally) Agent Hotchner entered his office. He had a stern and strict demeanour, and his aura practically gave off “Don’t fuck with me or I will fire you” vibes. You wondered if this man ever smiled.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, agent, there were some things I had to attend to before our meeting,” Hotchner greeted as he walked towards the back of his desk and sat down.

“Oh, no, that’s alright, sir. I didn’t wait too long. Besides, I understand how busy you must be,” you replied with an understanding tone. You were nervous, almost shaking, and you hoped that his desk obscured you wringing your hands on your lap.

Hotchner nodded at your response, opening a folder that held all your information that was necessary for this job. “Agent Y/N Y/L/N, graduated top of your class at St. Mary’s,” he read from the file. “You have 2 Bachelor’s degrees in Psychology and Forensic Science, and you completed your profiler training last month,” Hotchner finished, his tone hinting that he was impressed at all you had accomplished at such a young age of 25.

“Yep, that’s me,” you said. “I can’t wait to start working with the team, sir.” 

“Please, call me Hotch,” he stood up at that and motioned you to follow him out of the office. 

“I think it’d be best if the others met you now, the sooner would be the better since there’s no telling when we’ll be needed on a case,” Hotch said as he led you down the steps and towards the bullpen.

Six people were gathered around one desk, laughing and joking with each other like they were a family. You couldn’t help but let out a small smile at how comfortable and happy they all were, despite the terrors you knew they saw due to the job. You could only hope that one day, you’ll be a part of this family too.

You shook yourself out of your daze as you and Hotch slowly approached the team. Seeing your arrival, the six of them quieted down and looked at Hotch expectantly.

“Team, this is Agent Y/N Y/L/N. She’ll be joining our group as an official profiler from here on out,” Hotch introduced you, and you nodded your head and waved a shy hello at the people in front of you.

A man with dark skin stepped forward first, reaching his hand out in courtesy. “SSA Derek Morgan, or as Garcia likes to call me, Chocolate Thunder,” he said with a wink, to which you replied with a playful laugh and a shake of his hand. “Call me Morgan.”

“Nice to meet you, Morgan.” 

The rest of them introduced themselves and shook your hand, Garcia the tech analyst giving you a welcoming hug instead. Finally, you had reached the final member of the team, Dr. Spencer Reid. You could tell that he did not want to shake your hand.

Standing in front of him, you blurted out, “You don’t shake hands, do you?” That surprised him, and the rest of them who stood quietly to the side to watch the situation unfold.

“No, no, I don’t,” he said, curious as to how you knew that. Did you know about his mild germaphobia? 

As if to answer his silent question, you spoke up. “It’s just that, you were kinda staring at my hands when I was greeting the others. And the closer I got to you, the more you started to wring your own hands and putting them behind your back and what not,” you shrugged.

“Damn, she’s a profiler alright,” you heard Rossi whisper to the side. You chuckled at the statement, though still looking at Dr. Reid and awaiting his explanation as to why he didn’t like the social greeting.

Spencer shook his head and cleared his throat, “Sorry, it’s just I read somewhere that the number of pathogens passed during a handshake is staggering, it’s actually safer to kiss.” 

You smiled at that, finding his little fear of germs endearing. Hotch called your name, asking you to come back up his office to orient you about office hours and other boring stuff. 

Nodding your leave at the team, you failed to notice the way Spencer stared at you with the same look of endearment you held for him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short, i just really wanted to get the first part up. the next parts will be much longer hopefully!


End file.
